pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Intimas/Biotri Attacks
This is a page for all new moves introduced in Intimas and Biotri. Attacks All moves that end in geddon unless specified have 150 attack power and are special. 100% accuracy. *Flaregeddon- Fire *Aquageddon- Water *Aromageddon- Grass *Thundergeddon- Electric *Earthgeddon- Ground *Rockgeddon- Rock *Shadowgeddon- Ghost *Darkgeddon- Dark *Toxigeddon- Poison *Combogeddon- Fighting *Frostgeddon- Ice *Oregeddon- Steel *Tornageddon- Flying *Gigageddon-Normal *Psychogeddon- Psychic *Insectrogeddon- Bug *Dracogeddon- Dragon *Fairygeddon- Fairy *Piemageddon- Pie *Mechageddon- Mechanical *Ultrageddon- 300 Base Power, Special. ---% accuracy *Shadow Meteor- 120 Base Power, Special. Rock/Ghost-type. 100% Accuracy *Rock Rocket- 100 Base Power, Special. Rock-type. 100% Accuracy *Ore Blast- 70 Base Power, Special. Steel-type. 90% Accuracy, hits 3-5 times. *Aqua Bomb- 90 Base Power, Special. Water-type. 95% Accuracy. *Possess- 0 Base Power, Special. Ghost-type. 90% Accuracy. *Lunar Beam- 120 Base Power, Special. Dark-type. 100% Accuracy. *Berry Blast- 90 Base Power, Special. Normal-type. 85% Accuracy. *Fiery Slam- 100 Base Power, Physical. Fire-type. 90% Accuracy. *Gamma Flame- 85 Base Power, Special. Fire/Dark-type. 95% Accuracy. *Frost Web- 60 Base Power, Special. Ice-type. 95% Accuracy. *Frozen Shell- 0 Base Power, Status. Ice-type. ---% Accuracy. *Metal Beak- 80 Base Power, Physical. Steel-type. 85% Accuracy. *Titanic Power- 120 Base Power, Special. Psychic-type. 100% Accuracy. *Forecast- 0 Base Power, Status. Psychic-type ---% Accuracy, hits last 5-10 times. *Razor Feather- 50 Base Power, Special. Bug-type. 100% Accuracy, hits last 4-6 times. *Stick Slip- 0 Base Power, Status. Poison-Type. 70% Accuracy. Raises your speed, and lowers the foes speed and accuracy. *Fertilize- 0 Base Power, Status. Poison-type. 100% Accuracy. *Quill Shot- 70 Base Power, Special. Steel-type. 95% Accuracy, hits last 3-6 times. *Acid Rain- 0 Base Power, Status. Poison-type. 100% Accuracy. Hits last 5-7 times. Poisons the foe. *Sacrifice- 0 Base Power, Special. Psychic-type. ---% Accuracy. *Fairy Horn- 65 Base Power, Physical. Fairy-type. 100% accuracy. *Magnavolt- 80 Base Power, Special. Electric-type. 90% Accuracy. *Illuminate- 0 Base Power, Status. Ghost-type. 85% Accuracy. Confuses foe, and raises accuracy. *Mystic Aura- 20 Base Power, Special. Fairy-type. 80% Accuracy. Lowers the accuracy of the foe. *Speed Sting- 50 Base Power, Physical. Bug-type. 100% Accuracy. 10% Chance of Poison. *Thunderstrike- 140 Base Power, Special. Electric-type. 95% Accuracy. 25% Chance of Paralysis. *Mega Strike- 140 Base Power, Physical. Fighting-type. 90% Accuracy. *Magnet Strike- 100 Base Power, Physical. Steel-type. 95% Accuracy. *Veno Jolt- 110 Base Power, Special. Poison/Electric-type. 100% Accuracy. *Pie Throw- 35 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. *Quick Splat- 20 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 90% Accuracy. Hits 3-7 times. *Pie Bomb- 55 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 95% Accuracy. *Rapid Punch- 45 Base Power, Physical. Normal-type. 90% Accuracy. Hits 3-7 times. *Self-Heat- 0 Base Power, Status. Fire-type. ---% Accuracy. *Pie Support- 0 Base Power, Status. Pie-type. ---% Accuracy. *Overbake- 80 Base Power, Physical. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. *Cheese Chucker- 40 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 90% Accuracy. Hits- 7-9 times. *Spicy Pepper- 80 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 85% Accuracy. Causes a burn to the opponent. *Flatten- 0 Base Power, Special. Normal-type. 100% Accuracy. Dodges the foe's attack. *Sauce Squirt- 85 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. *Dark Moonblast- 110 Base Power, Special. Ghost/Rock-type. 100% Accuracy. *Boulder Bash- 140 Base Power, Physical. Rock-type. 90% Accuracy, 33% Recoil Damage. *Staff Slash- 80 Base Power, Physical. Normal-type. 95% Accuracy. *Boom Pie- 300 Base Power, Physical. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. User faints. *Pie Blast- 90 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 90% Accuracy. *Super Overbake- 120 Base Power, Physical. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. *Super Pie Bomb- 100 Base Power, Physical. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. 10% Chance of flinching. *Super Pie Blast- 130 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. *Pie Pump- 0 Base Power, Status. Pie-type. ---% Accuracy *Raspberry Launcer- 25 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 100% Accuracy. Attacks the for for 5 turns. *Poison Berry- 60 Base Power, Special. Pie-type. 90% Accuracy. 20% Change of poisoning. *Dark Flame- 80 Base Power, Special. Dark/Fire-type. 90% Accuracy. 10% Change of burning. *Dragon Flare- 100 Base Power, Special. Dragon-type. 100% Accuracy. Lowers user's speed. *Hyperspeed- 140 Base Power, Physical. Normal-type. 100% Accuracy. 10x Priority. *Infernus- 60 Base Power, Special. Fire-type. 90% Accuracy. Melts ice. *Thunder Squeak- 75 Base Power, Special. Electric-type. --% Accuracy. *Time Boost-0 Base Power, Status. Time-type. 100% Accuracy. Raises Speed. *Do-Over-0 Base Power, Special. Time-type. 85% Accuracy. Does the last move over. *Status Steal-40 Base Power, Special. Normal-type. 100% Accuracy. Steals the opponent's status condition. If the user has a Status condition and the foe doesn't, it's condition is healed. * Ice Melt-60 Base Power, Special. Fire-type. 90% Accuracy. HM Move. Category:Lists Category:Fanon